Sparky vs Kirito
Sparky vs Kirito.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Sparkirito.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) Sparkirito.jpg|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 3) Description Drawn to Life vs Sword Art Online! In a bought between two swordsmen with assisted skills, which will come out on top? The drawn-in hero Sparky, or the digital hero Kirito? Interlude Wiz: Swordsmen. They're well trained to become the best. But some… get they're sword skills somewhere else... Boomstick: Like Sparky, the hero who was drawn to be a protagonist! Wiz: And Kirito, the hero who became skilled in a video game. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Sparky Wiz: The Rasopa are in trouble. Darkness is taking over. Nobody has hope anymore, not even the town mayor. Well, everybody but one Rasopa. Mari. She knows the creator can help, so what does the creator do? He sends a hero. Somebody to save the Rasopa. Boomstick: Man, Drawn to Life is a weird game... Like look at those Rasopa! They're like rat people or something! ''' ''Wiz: Sparky is the main protagonist of the Drawn to Life series. He fights the evil Wilfre in every game. Sparky uses the Snowshooter. It's a simple gun that shoots snowballs. Even though they're snowballs, they hurt. To restock, Spaeky simply does a Mario ground pound on a random pile of snowballs. Which makes no sense. Why would there be snowballs even though most on the game is sunny?-'' '''Boomstick: -Anyway! Sparky also has the Acorn Blaster. It's basically the Snowshooter, but you shoot painful acorns instead of painful snowballs. And to restock you Mario ground pound on a pile of random acorns! Wiz: The Starzooka is a weapon where Sparky shoots (painful) homing starfish, that will follow the enemy around. To restock, Sparky ground pounds a pile of starfish. Boomstick: Flippers help Sparky swim! That's it. And the Wings let Sparky have two extra jumps. Simple as that. Wiz: As his main weapon, Sparky carries around the Legendary Sword. It basically an indestructible awesome sword. Boomstick: Sparky also carries around the Slinger, a chained object that Sparky throws to hit the enemy, than come right back. And there's the Shooter, a gun-like object that allows Sparky to shoot one shot at a time. Man, this guy carries a lot! He's like Link or something! Wiz: Sparky also has two other forms. The ball form and the spider form. The ball form is a form that allows Sparky to easily fit in small cracks. He also gets a stronger ground pound. Boomstick: And the spider form allows Sparky to climb on walls. He can also shoot out webs to jump to far off walls. Wiz: Sadly, Sparky can only take 5 hits before he dies. But, there are health hearts that partly heal him, though they are rare to find. Boomstick: Still, you can't say he's a bad hero! Sparky singlehandedly took down Wilfre TWICE, and he even got whole towns to keep their peace. But that's no it... Wiz: Sparky was struck down by Wilfre. Hope we lost. But then, the townsfolk… somehow found out Sparky died, and asked the creator to bring him back. And so, they creator obliged. Creator: Let there be colour. Boomstick: Sparky was raised from the dead, and defeated Wilfre once and for all. Now let's get to those stats, shall we? Wiz: We shall. Not many feats for stats were given for this protagonist, but we did what we could. Power is honestly hard, but we managed find something. Sparky is able to punch through a tough shadow prison with his bare hands. Even a farmer and an assassin Rasopa couldn't destroy this prison. Boomstick: Speed is kinda hard for this hero. I mean, he basically just runs as fast as Link jogs pretty much. And, that's kinda it. Wiz: Defence is okay. Sparky can take even Wilfre's greatest attacks to the face. Boomstick: Sparky's problem solving is awesome! Sparky managed to locate every prisoned Rasopa, and he even found the greatest hider, an assassin, by himself! Wiz: Sparky may not be too strong, but he's an amazing drawn hero to say the least. Kirito Wiz: Young Kazuto was a 14 year old boy born October 2008. And he was sure one to love video games. Boomstick: So, he ended up becoming one of the 1000 people to beta test the new RPG Sword Art Online on the NerveGear. In case you didn't know, Nerve Gear is basically an Oculist Rift ripoff, but BETTER. Wiz: This Sword Art Online game was created by a man named Akihiko, who is pretty much… insane. After the game was finally released, Kazuto joined, and met a guy named Klein. After teaching Klein the basics, Kazuto AKA Kirito was told by Klein that he was going to sign off. But there was one problem. Boomstick: Yep! He couldn't sign off. Nobody could sign off. But soon later, Akihiko himself explained to all players that no one would be able to sign off ever… unless, at least one person beat the game. But, this wasn't just a trial and error game anymore. Hoo, boy. Akihiko made it so that if you died in game, you die in real life. Wiz: So, Kirito started his journey, clearing Boss 1 with the help of new party member, Asuna Yuuki, and his sword, Dark Repulser. Afterwards, Asuna and Kirito split from each other's party, not seeing each other for a year. Boomstick: So instead, Kirito joined a party of his own. And then everyone but Kirito died. The end! Wiz: How about we just go through the important stuff? Boomstick: Sure thing! After completing a billion thousand floors, Kirito fought the creator Akihiko... And lost. Wiz: But, than he came back from the dead and killed him. Later, Kirito saw Asuna in real life, and saw she was trapped in a game. SO, Kirito went into that game, did some stuff, killed the rapist creator in the game and in real life too, met Asuna in real life also, The End. Boomstick: But he didn't go through that with nothing! His basic sword is Elucidator, a sweet looking black sword that's hard to break, and helped Kirito beat multiple floors! And, journeying with Liz the blacksmith girl, Kirito found some Crystal Dragon crap no turned it into a sword!… Yay. Wiz: This new sword is a Teal Crystal sword, called Dark Repulser, that Kirito used along with Elucidator to make himself a duel swordsman. Boomstick: And, in that other game he went in, he became a fairy with wings! With this avatar, he became the strongest player in the game! Wiz: That's correct, but that's not the end. When Kirito dies once, his spirit fights back death, and he comes back to life. This gives him the upper hand if the opponent was about to die also. Boomstick: And finally, if he gets mad enough, he'll be surrounded in colourful aura, and will rush at the opponent with amazing power and speed. Wow, Kirito is awesome! Wiz: I can't argue with that. Fight! Drawn to Life World, ____ Town, June 2028, 3:27PM "Sparky! Sparky!" Mayor Mari called, running up to the drawn hero. Sparky turned to look at Mari. "Did you notice the sky get dark? Well that's because a weird door appeared! It's all digital and video game-like! Maybe a boss is one the other side!" Sparky crossed his arms and began to think. Wilfre was defeated... Sparky thought, So why are there more people attacking? "The townsfolk are already complaining about that door! Can you check it out?" Mari asked. Sparky nodded, than began heading towards the door. Sparky grabbed the door handle, than walked in. ---- Sword Art Online, Room 37, June 2028, 3:28PM Kazuto—aka Kirito—was hanging out in Sword Art Online once more. Kirito was training, when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. Kirito turned, and said "Hm?". There was a blond swordsman standing there, and he looked like he had been coloured in by a toddler. It was Sparky. "Who are you?" Sparky didn't take the time to answer, and he took out his Legendary Sword. Kirito caught the drift, and took out his duel blades. "So, you wanna fight then?" Kirito asked. Sparky nodded, so Kirito went to the main menu, and pressed the button that requested for him and Sparky to duel. Sparky accepted, and the two got into their fighting positions. "You've sealed your fate by raising your blade to me, blondie." Kirito chuckled. Fight! Kirito and Sparky rushed at each other at the same time. Dark Repulser and the Legendary Sword collided. Kirito, with Dark Repulser connected to the Legendary Sword, swung Elucidator, catching Sparky in the side. Sparky recoiled, than jumped backwards. Sparky blocked a few assaults, than took out his Snowshooter, and blasted a snowball at Kirito's face. Kirito wiped the bits of snow off his face. "That… is cold." Kirito commented, slashing another snowball to bits. Sparky took out his Acorn-blaster now, shooting three acorns out. Kirito dodged two, than slashed the last one up. Kirito jumped towards Sparky, than slashed at Sparky, sending Sparky into the previous room. ---- Sword Art Online, Room 36, June 2028, 3:33PM Kirito quickly rushed at Sparky again, and dodged a sword slash. Kirito than kicked Sparky backwards, and swung his Elucidator. Sparky deflected Elucidator with he Legendary Sword, sending Kirito's jet black sword flying away. Kirito backed up in shock, but readied Dark Repulser again. Sparky shot out of his Starzooka. Kirito jumped over the starfish, than swung Dark Repulser. Sparky dodged, and smiled. The starfish turned around, and caught Kirito in the back. Kirito stumbled forwards, and Kirito used his Slinger to knock Kirito onto his back. Sparky quickly jumped over Kirito and used a ground stomp. Kirito rolled out of the way, and the two boys stood up. Kirito flew towards Sparky quickly, than slashed Sparky in the cheek. Sparky stumbled, but regained his balance. Sparky than turned and pulled out his Shooter. Sparky shot a few blasts, which Kirito dodged easily. Kirito than jumped up, and slashed Sparky in the face. Sparky returned the favor by knocking and crushing Kirito with the slinger. Kirito threw the slinger off of him, but there was a giant hole in his chest, and his HP was dropping fast. The same went for Sparky, as the slash in the face caused his HP to go to 0 also. The two laded down and died. ---- Drawn to Life World, ____ Town, June 2028, 3:37PM The Rasopa stood in shock, sensing that Sparky was killed. Most people were on there knees crying, while others were just trying to figure out what happened. The only two calm Rasopa were Jowee and Mari, who were standing and looking to the sky. "Sparky was killed, huh...?" Jowee realized. Mari nodded, but didn't take her attention away from the sky. "Creator." Mari said, not paying Jowee attention anymore. "Bring Sparky back. Please, give him colour again." "Mari." Boomed a voice from above. That voice was of the creator. "Let there be colour." ---- ???, Kirito's Mind, June 2028, 3:37PM Kirito was floating in a dark abyss. It took just a few seconds for Kirito to realize he was in his mind. Was he dead? Yes. Kirito remembered himself being killed just moments ago. But had Sparky died? He didn't know, but he had hoped the slash in the face Sparky got killed him. "No… how could I die like this?" Kirito asked himself. "Asuna... I want to see her face again..." Memories of Asuna passed through Kirito's mind, and the duel wielder became angry. Very angry. "No... No! I will not die like this! I cannot be killed now!" ---- Sword Art Online, Room 36, June 2028, 3:39PM Sparky's body was engulfed in rainbow light. He rose, than was on his feet again, at full health. But that wasn't it, as Kirito rose also. The only weird thing was, Kirito was transparent. "I won't let you kill me!!!" Kirito screamed, dodging a Legendary Sword swing, and slashing Sparky in the face. Kirito rushed once more, but Sparky turned into his ball form, and ground pounded onto Kirito. Kirito hit the ground, but he got back to his feet, and jabbed Dark Repulser into Sparky's left arm. Sparky's arm lost its colour. Kirito than jumped backwards and equipped his wings. Kirito flew towards Sparky at blinding speed, but with his own wings, Sparky flew over him. Kirito managed to stop and turn around. Sparky did landed and turned around also. "You'll never defeat me!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Purple green and blue aura engulfed Kirito, and he rushed towards Sparky as fast as he could. Sparky shot from his shooter, but the bullets were completely destroyed from he energy. Sparky began running, but it was no use. Kirito ran into and through Sparky, completely and utterly destroying the drawn hero. KO! Suddenly, Kirito's was no longer transparent, and he was brought to full health. "... Huh?" Kirito asked. "Good job, young Kazuto." Boomed a voice from the sky. "Akihiko?" Kirito asked. "No, that is not me. I am the creator. And I am here to congratulate you on defeating my created hero. So now I have a question for you." The voice said. "Uh, yeah?" "Yes, I and the others are sad for Sparky's death, but we must move on... So, will you come to my world and be the new hero of the Rasopa?" The creator asked. "Sure. Sounds good to me." Kirito answered, smiling. Conclusion Wiz: Despite Sparky being a great hero, Kirito finally came out on top for once. Boomstick: There's no doubt about it, Kirito would be able to dodge anything Sparky had. I mean, Kirito has the greatest reflexes in the whole game! And even if he didn't decide to dodge that stuff, I'm sure Elucidator and Dark Repulser would be able to cut through snowballs, acorns, and starfish. Wiz: In fact, Sparky had literally nothing to counter what Kirito had. Sure, Sparky has his legendary sword, but Kirito has TWO. And they both could come back to life, but even so, Kirito had more skill, and would be able to kill Sparky a second time. Especially if he was filled with rage, and especially if that aura surrounded him and he rushed at Sparky. Sparky has nothing to counter that aura burst rage attack. Boomstick: Sparky is able to break through shadow prisons with his bare hands, but Kirito is ultimately stronger. Yes, Sparky is stronger than Rasopa farmers and Rasopa assassins, BUT, Kirito can kill REAL farmers and REAL assassins. ''' ''Wiz: I mean, Kirito went through 70+ floors of bosses by himself, while Sparky fought about 10 bosses like that with minor help from trapped Rasopa. '' '''Boomstick: Sparky may have been drawn to life, but it was just Kirito's time to show his true colours. Wiz: The winner is, Kirito. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015